As search engine capabilities increase, so does the demand for faster and more capable searches by users. Image searches have become increasingly more popular as both camera technology and search capabilities improve. Conventionally, object detection in image searches is done using a convolutional neural network. In some models, the convolutional neural network may be paired with selective search to generate proposal images, in order to increase the accuracy of the object detection. However, the current methods of object detection are slow and onerous.